What You Don't Know
by Miss Madd
Summary: Everyone has their own little secrets but, some of them just aren’t meant to be out in the open.  It’s as they say, after all.  What you don’t know won’t hurt you. SasuNaru, onesided ItaSasu and Itanaru, kink, limeesque
1. Acts the First, Second, and Third

What You Don't Know

By: Madd Envy Freak

---

_Summary: Everyone has their own little secrets; but, some of them just aren't meant to be out in the open. It's as they say, after all. What you don't know won't hurt you._

_Warnings: SasuNaru, one-sided ItaSasu, one-sided Itanaru, kink, lime-esque, one-sided-incest, obsessing_

_---_

_A/N: Yeah… so, this has been festering in my brain for a while now. Dedicated to my sis, Nico-chan. This is as close to ItaSasu as you'll ever get from me. I feel dirty just writing this. OO_

---

**Act the First: I'll Never Tell**

---

Sasuke never, ever let Naruto be top. It just wasn't done. Not that Naruto minded, of course. His raven haired boyfriend was a very talented lover, but still. It was the principal of the thing, really. Thus, he was beyond ecstatic when Sasuke let Naruto be on top.

Even if the costume he made him wear was bizarre.

But, still. The very fact that Sasuke let him be top… it was like saying he accepted that they were equals. And he loved the way Sasuke looked when he was slid into the pale body, acting 'in character' to his lover's fantasies.

Although Naruto wished he understood what those names Sasuke wanted him to say meant. But, still. It was probably some cute little endearment in Japanese.

Either way, it was always magical. Besides, there was something… beautiful about the way Sasuke had him dress when they were together. Naruto loved it. The dark hair was so enchanting against Sasuke's pale skin. God, it took his breath away.

Not that Naruto would ever admit it. But, still.

After all, what Sasuke didn't know wouldn't hurt his pride.

But the more he thought about it, the more that little voice in the back of his mind whispered, _"And yet…?"_

**---**

**Act the Second: Painful Pleasure**

**---**

Sasuke both loved and hated the times Naruto took his body. It was liberating in a way, he supposed. Giving up one's body so fully, trusting so completely.

Was this how Naruto felt when they made love?

And yet…

He hated those times most of all.

Naruto didn't know this, of course. Didn't know anything about what they were doing, why Sasuke wanted him to do it. He knew he should stop. It was wrong, what he was doing to someone who loved him so completely, so fully. He hated himself for it.

And yet…

He couldn't stop. Or was it that he wouldn't? He couldn't remember anymore. All he knew was that as those once blue, but now contact bearing eyes and the silky hair from the boy's long, black wig fell over his body… God, it took his breath away.

He would be damned for this, he was certain.

He had always meant to stop. Admit his trespasses to his lover, plead forgiveness…

And yet…

He was too far gone. Too lost in the fantasy.

He only hoped Naruto would forgive him, someday. But, for now… He would keep Naruto away from the object of his obsession. The man lived back in Japan, for God's sake! They would never meet and Sasuke could keep his dirty little secret.

What Naruto didn't know wouldn't hurt him, after all.

**---**

**Act the Third: Ace in the Hole**

**---**

Sasuke didn't think he knew. Foolish child. Then again, it was reasonable. He was supposed to be back home in Japan continuing the family business, after all.

He was here, though. And he knew.

It had been by accident. He had been walking down the road, intent on finding the brat's house, when he had seen the most beautiful creature walking with the little idiot. The blond was… striking, to say the least.

He knew it was wrong, but he didn't care. He followed them home.

What he witnessed made him sick… and yet, it made him smirk. It would benefit him, after all.

His pity went out to the poor blond boy, though. He probably didn't even know what those words exchanged between them meant. And that was perfect for his plan.

Once he came to their door, the blond would understand.

How long would the blond stay, he wondered to himself as he rapped on the door with a smirk, after he found out Sasuke's little… secret?

Needless to say, Sasuke looked stricken as he opened the door. But Sasuke's face was nothing compared to the look of dumbstruck horror on Naruto's face when he peeked passed his frozen lover. He could see the recognition immediately.

"W-who are you!?"

He bowed, slightly, as was considered proper, "I'm sorry to intrude, but I've come to see my Otouto."

He watched, with hidden glee, as the little color Sasuke contained fell from his face.

"O-Otouto?" The blond managed to croak out, staring at him with those wide, blue eyes.

"Ah. I am his older brother, Itachi."

And Sasuke didn't say anything as Naruto turned to him, face confused and lost. This was perfect, beautiful.

Itachi loved making his little brother miserable, after all.

------------------------------------------------------

End.


	2. Acts the Fourth,Fifth,Sixth, and Seventh

What You Don't Know

By: Madd Envy Freak

---

A/N: The sequal to the first chapter, of sorts. Enjoy.

Warnings: Hinted lemons

Pairings: Itanaru, onesided sasunaru, IruNaru

---

**Act the Fourth: See no Evil**

**---**

What was it? What did Sasuke's… _brother_ have that he didn't? Naruto frowned at his reflection, glad for the privacy Iruka's apartment supplied. He owed a lot to his old teacher for letting him stay after the _incident_ with Sasuke.

God, he felt a fool. A God damned fool!

But he just couldn't get it out of his mind. Itachi… what was it about him that made Sasuke—his Sasuke!—crave him? Was the teen really into incest? Or was it just Itachi himself?

Naruto didn't know.

And it was driving him mad.

He cocked his head to the side as he dragged his fingers against the glass, over his own face. Was he ugly? Or just… hell, had Sasuke ever even loved him at all?

Then again, it didn't really matter anymore, did it? He would never look that Bastard in the eye again.

---

**Act the Fifth: Hear no Evil**

---

Sasuke was lost. Naruto, the only person he ever really, really loved, was gone. Granted, all of his things were still here, but his presence was gone. Even the side of the bed Naruto had slept in the night before seemed cold, as if no one had slept there in years.

And it was all his fault.

Naruto had given him everything—his life, body, heart… What had he given in return? Nothing! He just kept taking and taking… and never gave in return.

He hated himself for it.

In reality, he had no idea what the blond was thinking at the time. What it must have seemed like… what he must have been feeling. There was no way he would ever, ever forgive him.

The worst part about it was he couldn't even defend himself. There was no excuse in the universe that could ever, ever fix this. He would never hear that beautiful voice whisper his name after they made love… ever… again…

---

**Act the Sixth: Speak no Evil**

**---**

It didn't take long for the blond boy to seek him out. He knew he would come, after all. How long could he hold back the questions, the curiosity?

It the way Naruto pushed him up against the wall, screaming in his face, demanding to know what he lacked in Sasuke's eyes was any indication, not very long at all.

God. The frustration, the anger, the pain… it was all so delicious.

The blond collapsed on him then, sobbing into his chest and Itachi smirked as he tipped the boy's face up, brushing his thumb against the boy's bottom lip. There was no complaints as he led the boy inside.

There were never any complaints from his lovers.

No words were spoken that night as Itachi taught the boy just why he was so desirable.

---

**Act the Seventh: Closing Curtains, or, Fear no Evil**

---

Naruto was tired of it all. So, so tired. Why did everyone seem to think he was some… some damn pawn?! Sasuke and his sick fetishes… and Itachi… Why had he done that? Why did he let that man, one he had only known for a short while, take him? WHY?

God, he was tired.

But he wouldn't have to worry about it soon.

Never again.

And those sick bastards… could go fuck themselves, each other, or _whatever_ the hell they did in their free time.

He glanced up at the brown haired man who was busy grading papers at _their_ kitchen table and found himself smiling. He should feel guilty, he knew. After everything that had happened three days ago with Sasuke and Itachi… wasn't it too early for this? But he wasn't feeling guilty at all. Iruka had always been there, after all. It was him he crawled to when he was pained, him he went to when everything was going wrong.

And it was Iruka that never once left his side.

The only thing he felt guilty for was not realizing how much he owed the man before his world turned upside down.

Iruka, sensing his gaze, looked up and blinked at him curiously, "Something the matter, Naruto?"

The boy grinned, shaking his head in the negative.

No.

Everything was perfect, and he never had to fear anything ever again.

And Iruka would never fear again, either. He'd make sure of that.

……

Sasuke called a few days later, and Naruto was surprisingly civilized. Of course, Sasuke tried apologizing.

To his surprise, Naruto accepted his apology.

And Sasuke accepted Naruto's recommendation to get 'professional help.'

Itachi, who had accomplished all he had wanted to accomplish, had wasted no time in leaving the suddenly boring town and for that, Sasuke was thankful. Naruto and Sasuke, still a bit awkward with each other, met a few weeks later for coffee.

Sasuke glanced up nervously, shifting in his chair uncomfortably, "So, how are you and Iruka doing?"

Naruto smiled a pleasant smile, nodding more to himself than Sasuke, "We're doing good. We were thinking of adopting, actually."

Oddly enough, the thought of Iruka and Naruto didn't anger Sasuke as much as he thought it would. "Are you… happy?"

Naruto looked thoughtful a moment, taking a sip of his drink and letting the taste flow over his mouth before nodding, "Yeah, I think I am."

"I'm glad, Naruto."

Their eyes met and they shared content smiles.

If this was the closing curtain, Sasuke decided, and their friendship would stay like this… then… that was alright, really.

As long as his love was happy, he was happy.

-------------

End


End file.
